


Tony Stark Has a Heart... and a Kid

by dragonnan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Tony Stark, Fanart, Fandom Assembles, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Scars, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Universe Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: More Universe Prime fanart!  Tony and Peter hug.





	Tony Stark Has a Heart... and a Kid




End file.
